willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Fields
The sun shines brightly over the rolling fields of wheat and grasses. After all of the tales of the wilds beyond the wall, this seems like a pleasent, calm place. The Golden Fields are the lush plains where farmers of Willowdale tempt fate and harvest outside the protective wall of civilization. Scattered one-room farmsteads and storehouses dot the landscape. The fields are the legal property of Kat, by merit of her magically-granted deed to a newly-built castle and its surrounding lands. The Golden Fields are west of the wall, adjacent to Willowdale. Going north through the fields leads to the Northern Badlands, while south leads to the Southern Badlands. A little over a day's march along the Lonesome Road, an ancient path that bisects the fields, leads to the outskirts of the Great Cedar Forest. The Golden Fields are home to all kinds of natural wildlife, and once were filled with a variety of dangerous creatures including fire beetles, stag beetles, ankhegs, various undead and a tribe of displaced kobolds and their monitor lizard guard pets. The actions of the Pathfinders have removed the vast majority of threatening fauna: following the defeat of the Kobold King, the kobolds' numbers decreased and they now fear and avoid human contact, and the undead have vanished completely since the cleansing of the Church of St. Christopher. Additionally, much of the larger, more aggressive wildlife was removed from the fields by an invading force of hobgoblins. The Battle of Willowdale took place on the edge of the Golden Fields, at the foot of the Great Wall. The activities of both forces caused severe damage to many portions of the fields, and it will take time and effort to restore the area fully. Points of Interest #Barrow Motel – Once a barrow mound, now a flagship bed-and-breakfast. Don't let the kobolds bite! #Kobold Warrens – Kobold warrens that have been dug into a large hill and surrounded by straw huts; currently in need of a new monarch. #Boddecker's Still - A few of the good ol' Boddecker boys set up a still outside the wall, making rye and grain alcohol. Watch out, their booze kicks like a mule. #Wesnall Opium Farm - Originally a small house surrounded by green opium poppies and a variety of crude security measures. It was suspected to be linked to Jacob Plainsview in some way, but it was burned during the Battle of Willowdale. #Ankheg Nest – A large burrowed tunnel leading into a nest of ankhegs. It was apparently destroyed by the invading hobgoblin army. #Church of St. Christopher - This cursed building was once a source of both walking dead and devils, but has now been cleansed. Even still, its secrets plague the Pathfinders. #Castle Kat - Once nothing but some old ruins, powerful arcane magic transformed them into a beautiful castle owned by Kat, who plans to make it into a premier theatrical venue. The castle contains the arcane portal that had earlier been constructed in the old ruined cellar. #Druid Circle - A newly created druid circle stands due south of the Barrow Motel. Its keyword is "tahtolethi". Routes and Rivers #Lonesome Road - Leads east/west through the center of the fields. Category:Regions Category:Golden Fields